Major Swift
Major Swift is a character in Fable III. He is the ranking officer at the Mourningwood Fort. He smokes a long pipe, wears a red coat, black epaulettes, white trousers, and black gloves, and has dark brown hair with a dashing grey streak. A friend and companion of Sir Walter Beck, Major Swift fought alongside both him and the Hero of Bowerstone in the aftermath of Lucien's defeat during the Hero's bid to unite Albion. Eventually, he came to command the soldiers known as The Swift Brigade, almost certainly a nickname reflecting their loyalty to Major Swift. His subordinates include Ben Finn, Jammy, and Lieutenant Simmons (until the latter two were killed). He, like all soldiers in the king's army, has sworn loyalty to Logan, but is unhappy with the way Logan is ruling the kingdom. Evidently, Major Swift's dissatisfaction with King Logan's rule earned him and his brigade an unfortunate post at Mourningwood Fort, where they were forced to do battle with the unending hordes of Hollow men. It was Logan's hope that the disloyal soldiers would be killed off in his bid to replace the entirety of the Old Guard with his vicious and fanatically loyal Elite Soldiers. Besieged by the undead soldiers of the Hollow Legion, Major Swift and his brigade were saved by the timely intervention of Walter Beck and his friend and pupil, the Hero of Brightwall, who made it their mission to stage a revolution and end King Logan's rule. Quickly rallying the soldiers, the Hero of Brightwall managed to perform the impossible, holding off and eventually defeating the hollow men horde. Impressed with the Hero's skill in combat and intrigued by their proposition, Swift offers his assistance in exchange for the promise that the Hero will "restore honour to the uniform," which Ben clarifies as to "protect Albion's people, instead of oppressing them". This appears on the parchment as, "I hereby promise to make Major Swift general of the royal army", but unfortunately this isn't addressed after the Prince/Princess becomes King/Queen. Satisfied with the Hero's promise, Major Swift then commits both himself and his formidable soldiers to the cause. After the Hero earns the support of the Bowerstone Resistance from Page, Logan calls for a public announcement at Bowerstone Castle. Along with Ben Finn, the Hero watches as Logan, having become aware of Swift's betrayal, orders Swift publicly executed. The Hero and Finn, helpless, watch in horror as Swift is shot through the head. At this, the Hero's promise to Swift falls by the way side. During Logan's trial, Finn, now Swift's successor, suggests he suffers the same fate as his mentor. Though Swift had perished, he was still able to help the Hero even after death by leaving a note saying that they will find allies in one of the last places Logan would look: Aurora. Trivia *Major Swift is voiced by Edward Hardwicke, who passed away a few months after the game's release. *Even though his character is referred to as "Major Swift", posters around Albion and on loading screens name him as "Captain Swift". In the Fable III Art Book, he is also referred to as "Captain Swift". This may be a reference to the practise of demoting an officer who has come under serious charges, such as treason. *Major Swift tried out many guns, finally insisting his soldiers be issued the Swift Irregular. *If the player stays near Major Swift and Walter in the quest The Hollow Legion after being told to follow Ben Finn to the mortar, Walter will comment upon Major Swift's moustache. Swift replies that such a moustache is a tradition of the Swift family, and that his is nothing compared to his grandfather's. *Walter will also ask Major Swift if he has seen Daisy (a supposed love interest for Swift) lately to which Swift remarks that he doesn't like to kiss and tell. *Swift scored 2000 points on the mortar challenge at Mourningwood Fort. If the Hero beats his score, they receive a legendary weapon as a reward and the Kaboom! achievement. If the score is beaten again, the player gets either a portrait of a main character (including Major Swift) to put in his/her house or a rare gem. *Swift's in-game animations are different from any other in-game characters' animations, for example: his animation when walking is unlike any other characters' gaits. *Just like any other ally the Hero gains throughout Fable III, Swift is present along the Road to Rule. However, unlike any other character, his appearance changes. Pre-execution he is wearing his military uniform; post-execution he is wearing the clothes he was executed in and has a ball and chain around his ankle. *He may be a reference to the Character "Jack Swift" From the video game Red Dead Revolver, as they have similar moustaches and the name Swift. *When the Hero returns to the Bowerstone Resistance for the second time, the Hero will pass Major Swift just outside the meeting room in the Resistance Headquarters. He explains that he is on his way to the castle to report to Logan and find out some information. This may explain how he was caught or what he did leading up to his execution. *Walter will note about Major Swift's death being noble even though Ben Finn will say that he was humiliated and murdered. Walter will then say that Swift didn't give any information away which made his death noble. *Though his favourite weapon appears to be a pistol, Swift prefers to use an Flintlock Rifle in combat. *In the online supplemental The Last Role of the Dice, Ben Finn reminisces how Major Swift used to lead the brigade in bawdy songs at the "Don't Go" Inn. *As revealed in the second installment of General Turner's diaries, General Turner fought alongside both Walter Beck and Major Swift when they were soldiers. Turner expressed his fond admiration of Major Swift, deeming him a "fine soldier." Quotes Gallery Collectable Painting Swift.png|Portrait of Major Swift in his military uniform Major Swift.jpg|Major Swift in Mourningwood Fort MajorSwift.jpg|Alternative image of Major Swift at Mourningwood Fort es:Mayor_Swift Category:Albion Military Category:Fable III Characters